Ebenezer
by mandymld
Summary: A Christmas Carol with a GH twist. Jason gets a visit from three ghosts, will he have time to change the future or does he lose everthing that matters to him?
1. Chapter 1

While waiting for news on my father in law at the hospital this week, I watched A Christmas Carol. Here is my version. My regularly scheduled stories will return tomorrow.

It was Christmas Eve and the snow was falling when Jason returned to the coffee warehouse, inside Sonny was talking to Carly making plans for the boys to spend part of the day with him. When his boss snapped at him to deal with this Franco character after receiving yet another photo of Mikey killing his late wife, Jason looked at the present in Sonny's hand labeled for Olivia and wanted to snap at the man.

Instead he just nodded and went to find what Spinelli had found out. Seeing Sam there, he made plans to spend yet another evening killing time, wondering if that was what his life would be. An endless procession of killing and threatening people with minutes of numbness in between.

He saw Spinelli getting up and was starting to growl when he saw him letting Edward into the penthouse. The old man looked at the two closest people to his grandson and felt his heart ache at what Jason had become, but he didn't say a word, needing Jason's help with making the holiday's slightly brighter for Monica.

"May we speak, privately?" he asked Jason who send Sam out for coffee then suggested that Spinelli that his laptop up to his bedroom. "What can I do for you, Edward?"

"Tomorrow is Christmas and with Rebecca leaving town, Monica doesn't even have her memories to cling to tomorrow. I was hoping you could stop in at some point, maybe spend a few minutes with her. She could really use the company. She sees the Spencers and Tracy as a family, something she no longer has."

Seeing Jason's glare, he said "That wasn't a dig at you, just a statement of fact. But, Jason if you come, could you please come alone. I think Monica needs the one on one time like you used to spend with your grandmother."

Nodding, Jason let him leave, then ordered Spinelli to stop working. "We can pick this up tomorrow."

"Stone Cold, tomorrow is the day of the baby's birthday, a day of celebration." He pointed out. "I am sure that you and the fair Samantha have plans to enjoy this glorious occasion together, I would like to spend the day with the one I love as well."

Jason sighed, he didn't want to celebrate this holiday. For others they would be with their families, Carly with her children and Jax. Sonny with his woman of the moment, even Spinelli and Sam had a place to go for the holidays. He, he really didn't even want to think of Christmas, he wanted to go to bed and wake up the day after. He had tried enjoying the day, but that had only happened once, years ago.

"Fine, go spend the day with Maxie." he said then left the penthouse, needing to get away. Seeing Sam lurking by his bike, he approached and said "Go to your mothers, spend the day with your family and those you love."

"Jasin, that includes you. I know you are reeling from not having time with your son, with your own family. So we should make our own holiday, like we have done before. Get a tree, maybe a cute little one, or you could join me at Alexis' place or I could join you visiting the Quartermaines."

Not wanting to do either, Jason leaned down and kissed her, he had to admit, she did try at least. But she was not going to get her way. "No, spend the day with your family, Sam."

Going to his bike, he found he couldn't get on it, something just made him turn and leave. Seeing his car, he knew that Spinelli had to have had it tagged and while he appreciated his well meaning attempts at being there for him, Jason just wanted peace and quiet.

Hearing his phone ringing, Jason listened as Sonny ranted yet again about Franco, then Carly called telling him to stop over later while Jax was at the hotel. When the next call was Diane, requesting his presence the day after about his house purchase, Jason just tossed the phone into river and walked back to the towers just as Milo pulled up.

"Give me your keys." he told the guard then tossed his to the younger man.

"Okay." with that Jason drove away, knowing that Spinelli hadn't tagged any of the guards personal cars. Finding freedom, Jason saw the families, the mothers, the fathers and the children all seemed happy and were eagerly heading either home or elsewhere for the holiday.

Arriving at GH, he stood in the shadows, watching as Steven Webber read the Christmas story and Lucky held Jake. Elizabeth was no place to be seen, but Jason also saw the Nik was gone as well. That was the part that hurt, Lucky he could accept, he knew he was a smuck, but Nik? That he just didn't understand what Elizabeth was thinking.

He had wondered down the hallway, to the chapel and slipped in. Sitting down on the chair, he looked up at the cross and stood up ready to head out when it reminded him of Franco for a reason. He had just arrived at the door when it pushed open from the outside, knocking him out.

"_Jason, Jason, come on. Wake up." Sitting up, Jason blinked his eyes repeatedly sure that he was seeing things. "Alan, what is going on?"_

"_I am here to give you a warning. They allowed me to return, to give you a chance to fix things before it is too late, but I am sorry, it took too long to find you. Seems like our timing is always off, doesn't it."_

"_Alan? Dad?" he finally allowed himself to say. "What are you talking about? Am I dead?"_

"_No, but if you don't change your ways, you are going to end up where I am. I don't want that for you. Alone, with only sad memories to carry you through the rest of your life. You have enough of that in the world you are living in. Please, head my warning."_

"_What warning, is this about visiting Monica, about Michael?"_

_Shaking his head, Alan said "I am sorry son. The clock just struck midnight. It is too late. You are going to be visited by three ghosts. As the bell strikes one, the first ghost will appear. Heed what they are trying to teach you, before everything you love, slips out of reach. Understand this, Jason. You __only have one life to live... don't waste it on those who are selfish, … that is my own regret. All my children paid for my mistakes. AJ, Skye, Emily and you. You most of all." Alan faded away, still telling Jason to heed his warnings._

Jason woke up and saw he was lying in a hospital bed and decided he must have hit his head rather hard. As he drifted off into an uneasy sleep, he hoped that **she** was home with the boys tonight. **She** had always loved Christmas.

**Chapter Two**

_The man at the foot of the bed, leaned against it, waiting for the sound of the loud bell to ring the One O'Clock hour. As it did, he made it loud enough for it to wake up the man lying sleeping in the bed. "So, are you ready?"_

_Looking at the familiar looking man, Jason asked "Ready for what?"_

"_To see where you have gone wrong in the past and how it has led you to this bleak and pitiful moment. Shall we?" he asked._

_Jason sat up in the hospital bed and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear away the sleep. "This is just some sort of weird dream, isn't it."_

"_Jason, I told you years ago, you will never dream. Never really understand colors. Shall we?" he asked again._

"_Why would I go anyplace with you?" he asked the man._

"_Because I am the ghost of Christmas, past, specifically your past." he said then opened a book and looked through the pages, saying no, not that moment, no that one won't do. WAIT! Here is the perfect one."_

_Jason went to take the offered book and found himself suddenly in a well lit hospital corridor as the annual Port Charles Christmas party reading of the first Christmas happened.. Judging from the clothes, he would have placed it as being the early eighties._

_As the two men walked around, Jason was stunned to see his grandmother Lila alive and talking to two little boys that he soon identified as AJ and him. Watching he saw as his parents held his brother and him, talked to them about what was going on and seemed to be very happily married._

_The man with him said "You don't remember this time, but your family, this is only one of many happy moments. Contrary to what you believe, there were more happy than angry moments." Jason felt the air tighten and next he was in the back yard swimming with AJ and flirting with young girls._

_Seeing one sitting off to the side, Jason was surprised to see that it was Robin. When he moved closer, he saw that AJ was the only one who seemed to realize she wasn't joining in. He was rather shocked to see that it was he who wasn't happy she came to join them._

"_AJ, what are you doing?" he asked when Robin slipped into the pool. "You know how she has been following me around. I am trying to discourage her without hurting her feelings."_

"_So letting a guest sit all alone and made to feel like an outsider doesn't hurt her. How is that working out Jason?" he asked. "No, what you should have done is be honest. Tell her that she is a friend, that you don't feel that way about her instead of chasing after Karen whom you know is in love with Jagger anyhow. She only came to the house to make her dad happy."_

_Jason saw his other self ignore his brother's warnings then they switched to another party, one where Emily was off by herself. He saw his younger self sit down by his sister and ask what is the matter?"_

"_Nothing, just happy for the family I have." she said hugging him then saying "Thanks for coming over Jason. It has really made grandmother's day."_

_Following his sister, Jason saw her enter her room and take a pill. "Wait, her drug use was going on even then?"_

"_Yup, and where were you? I know, shall we?" he asked and showed Jason bedding Carly then going home to Robin. "You were doing what Jason Morgan does best. Taking the easy way out, at least in your personal life. What you have never learned, is that struggling, learned and striving for what you want, makes getting it all the more sweet."_

_The next scene was Carly shopping for the holidays with Jason's card. When she snapped at a hapless clerk because an elderly lady was taking so long, he saw himself come up and take her away. "And no apology for the young clerk your friend got fired the next day. Nor for the elderly woman who she would meet up with later at another store. After a twenty minute tirade during which the blond drops the name of her mobster boyfriend at least twice and promises retribution for her not letting Carly have what she wanted, the elderly woman didn't make it to Christmas. She had a heart attack and died, still scared of what you would do on your so called best friend's behalf."_

_After seeing the scene, Jason felt sick, but then felt the air tighten and then feel extremely light. "Where are we?"_

"_The house of someone whose life you are going to ruin." he said then opened the huge double doors to the even larger family room where a lonely girl sat looking out at the snow. Hearing her name being shouted, Elizabeth joined her family as her mother started to complain right away._

"_Can't you even do anything right. What are you wearing? That isn't the dress I put out for you to wear."_

"_It was too long." she said only for her mother to tell her to go upstairs and change._

_Jeff entered just then and said "We don't have time for Elizabeth to change and she looked quite lovely wearing green. The Anders only said to wear red or green."_

_Flashing her dad a quick smile, Elizabeth felt her mother grabbing her arm then whispering. "We will be discussing this when we get home young lady. I wanted all of us girls to match."_

_Seeing the fussy fuzzy long dresses that the two blonds were wearing, Jason said "But Elizabeth would looked washed out in that."_

"_And that was the point." said his guide. Arriving at the party, Jason saw what he meant when people made such a fuss over how pretty Elizabeth was, Carolyn seemed to grow angrier and angrier and kept asking for their opinions on Sarah._

_When Jeff told her to give it a rest, she snapped "I don't know what you mean, just what do you mean?"_

"_Stop it, Carolyn, We both know that you loath for Elizabeth to outshine Sarah in anything. It's why you stopped the skating lessons, the gymnastic lessons, the music lessons. Well enough, either you get over this jealousy or I will file for a divorce Do you understand me?"_

"_Dr Webber is a man of action in his career, but when it comes to his family. He is all words, let me show you how this evening ends._

_A drink spilled on Elizabeth by Sarah later, followed by her mother berating her. Then Jeff had to leave to go to the hospital. Sarah and Carolyn left complaining about Elizabeth disappearing, when Jason had seen her sister looking in on where Elizabeth was talking to the elderly grandmother of her hostess._

_Then Carolyn showing up the next day while Elizabeth sat forlornly watching as her family opened up presents while she was forced to wait until she wasn't grounded. The very next day, showed Jeff turning up and Carolyn claiming the reason she was returning Elizabeth' presents was because she hadn't liked any of them._

_Swearing as Sarah taunted her sister, Jason saw Elizabeth sitting in her room crying saying "Daddy promised he would try. He swore he would be here this year."_

_The next year showed Elizabeth coming home to the news that her parents were moving overseas. As well as showed Carolyn lying to Jeff that Elizabeth's grades weren't good enough for her to transfer to Port Charles with Sarah._

_Sarah's hurtful remarks as Elizabeth watched her family drive away then a month later, the family she was staying with calling DSS one day not knowing she was there. It broke Jason's heart and terrified him to see her hitchhiking across the country and thankfully arriving safely at her grandmother''s who was less than thrilled to see her._

_Audrey's sitting Elizabeth down and said that she was there on a trial basis and if she wasn't well behaved. That if she caused the least amount of trouble she was being sent back to Colorado shocked Jason who had always assumed the elderly woman's attitude with Elizabeth was over him._

_But the worst part was Christmas when presents arrived for Sarah from her parents and nothing for Elizabeth. Audrey's saying that maybe the box got lost and Elizabeth accepting it, knowing the truth, hurt Jason when she went to her room after Audrey promised to try and find out what went wrong._

"_Try, they always promise to try." she said as she dried her tears and buried her head in her pillow._

_Jason didn't want to see anymore but instead he got a crash course in Elizabeth's Christmas' since meeting him. The one in the studio, the next year while he was gone and she played nice when it was clear she didn't want to with Lucky. Followed by the year they were engaged and he got to hear her inner most thoughts on marry the putz._

_Jason had been shocked to figure out that she had considered him an obligation and that she had to be in love with him instead of actually being in love with the man. But the next year was the one that hurt as he saw Carly and Courtney making an already miserable Elizabeth's life worse._

_The part that truly made him furious was watching himself tell them half heartedly to leave her alone. He had been in pain, that year, a mess that he had created._

_Watching Elizabeth in her undecorated studio wearing her leather coat and crying herself to sleep as she talked about how he had promised to try. Jason could take no more, but the ghost of Christmas past wasn't finished._

_After showing him the next few years, including the one with Cam's toy, Jason didn't feel so sick until he saw Elizabeth tucking in the boys, and heading downstairs in the house he had bought for her._

_Seeing her drinking a glass of wine and crying, he knew he was the cause of that, but the part that really set him off was what the ghost showed him of earlier that day involving Sam talking to Maxie about how he had made plans with her for the holidays. He hadn't but from the shell shocked expression on Elizabeth's face she had believed it._

_Seeing her crying as she burnt the tickets to Italy then the picture of him with Jake and Jason felt his heart break, but seeing the picture she cut from the frame covered in black paint tossed into the fireplace, and Jason finally got it. He had destroyed the woman he had loved._

_Seeing her making a promise, he listened to what was in her head, and Jason knew.... he knew that he had done this._

"_We have time for Christms memories of a couple others. But they are going to be more random. Jason was about to ask him what he was talking about until he saw the memory of Carly talking to Michael about how she was going to win Jason back. "He will forgive me, he always does. He loves us. He knows I made a mistake."_

_Followed by Sonny promising his sister that Jason would propose by the end of the holidays. Jason was shocked to realize he had done just that, but when Sonny promised the same to Sam a few years later, Jason felt slightly ill to realize that his partner seemed less than friendly to Elizabeth. Instead telling her that if she truly loved Jason, she would stay away. That her life wasn't for him._

_Seeing the ritzy hotel, Jason didn't know what to expect, but what he saw made him sick as a badly beaten Sam was telling the cops how she had been attacked and raped. Next scene had her at the hospital, with what appeared to be her family. Jason hadn't thought Sam's family could have afforded that type of hotel, but figured maybe it had been some sort of deal._

_Feeling bad, Jason couldn't help wishing she had told him about this. Raped by a man at thirteen, __brutalized in that way, it shocked him. After what had happened to his sister and to Elizabeth, Jason felt sick about that happening to anyone let alone someone he knew._

"_Don't worry, she isn't really a victim." said the man with him._

"_How can you be that cold?" he asked in shock but then they were in a hotel meeting room as Sam's father was making a deal with the hotel lawyers. Jason wanted to slug the man until they were back in the hotel room and Sam asked "How much?"_

"_Five million." he said._

"_So my share is what, eight hundred thousand, that isn't enough." she said looking at the price on the car in her catalog. "Go back and get more."_

"_Sammy, that isn't a good idea. We shouldn't get greedy." he said then after an hour he said "You are going to have to fake it good with the head shrink, if we want that kind of money."_

"_Get me the appointment, I will make it work." she said coolly. "Remember they think I am just a kid."_

_The next scene showed Sam in handcuffs being lead into the station while her father was berating her telling her that he told her they were being greedy. When the officer asked Sam confessed, putting all the blame on her parents, saying they had asked her to go along with it so they could support her brother._

_Jason had a feeling of deja vu, but then all he felt was that he had been a fool as Sam confessed to be seventeen and that she had lied to get the old pervert into her hotel room. "Why him?"_

"_He was a known john, with a fetish for young hookers." she said then the man asked "Why not run with the money you had already got, why push this."_

"_Do you have any idea how little eight hundred thousand dollars is now day?" she asked._

"_You were offered five million._

"_We had to split it, the man who sent up the scam got a million, my dad and mother, then the bell boy who told us the perfect time for me to show up at the party. There was also the lawyer. I had plans for my money and I need at least two million. I told my father that going in. If I was going to screw this man, making it look like he took my virginity. Do you know how expensive it was to get a doctor to fix that. Besides, I was the one getting hit, I told them I wouldn't do it for less that two million."_

"_What could a young think like you need that much money for?"_

"_A boob job, there is a boat I want. Jewelry, clothes. Those things cost money, plus we needed money to set up our next job." she said._

"_Enough. I get the point."_

"_No one more with Sam." he said then showed Lucky and Sam. AS Jason listened to her tell the man __how she was in constant fear for her life around Jason, how she understood why he wanted to keep Jake away from that world, he could only think that wasn't the story she had been telling him._

_But what truly gave him chills was a conversation between Elizabeth and Sam where Sam swore she would take away everything Elizabeth loved, then seeing the past two years in fast forward, Jason got it. "She did what she promised. She took everything away."_

"_And you, you dumb idiot, you helped her. Why? Because doing otherwise meant taking control of your life. Tell me one thing. Is she really that good in bed that you can forget her doing this to your son?"_

_With that Jason saw Jake's first kidnapping followed by the incident in the park and finally his walking away from Elizabeth telling her it was for her own good. "What have I done?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

When Epiphany checked in at ten minutes to two on Jason Morgan, she saw he looked exhausted, but did nothing more than make a note in his chart. At one point, she might have gone the extra mile for the handsome young man in the bed, but not now. It was almost two years since her son's death. A death this man and his pal Spinelli had promised to look into.

Instead her questions had been tossed aside, just like the love she had seen in his eyes for her now emotional ruined nurse. Elizabeth Webber was turning herself inside and out, trying to achieve some goal, a goal she knew was connected to the man in this bed.

Walking to the door, she looked around then couldn't help thinking that when any of his so called friends were patients here, Jason would be there, night and day doing his all to help him, yet when he was the one lying in the bed, none were seen unless he was awake to be complained to.

"But then, you did the same to Elizabeth. You couldn't be bothered when she was recovering from the Toxic ball incident, an incident that was the result of your war with the Zacharas. Funny, how when Sam was a patient you fought to be with her. You, Mr. Morgan were a waste of poor Elizabeth's time and love. You fought for the whore and tossed away the angel."

Jason had been pretending to sleep since she had entered. He had seen through his eyelashes her checking on him. Hearing her comment, he knew she was right. He had pushed away the angel and took up with the whore. But that was what he deserved. Elizabeth deserved better than him, he had been convinced of that the day he had heard her shouting at him to get her baby back.

After all it was his fault their son was stolen away for the second time in his young life. Thinking back on what he had to assume was a nightmare, Jason felt sick at the proof that he had only been the latest in a long list of people who had let Elizabeth down.

Rubbing the scar from his latest bullet wound, Jason decided he would be the last. It was too late for him to leave this world, so he would just make the break complete. Make sure that Elizabeth found her happiness, he would take care of Spencer and Cassidine let her have a clean break. Maybe have Diane encourage her to leave town, find a new life elsewhere.

Feeling his heart ache at the idea of not seeing her or their son, he reminded himself that he wasn't a selfish bastard, that the best thing he could do is let his family be free, for Elizabeth the best thing was to raise the boys without him.

"_Let them be? Raise them without you? When were you EVER a father to them?" said the jolly looking man standing at the foot of the bed. _

"_I thought this was just a dream?" he asked looking at the man in front of him. "Why are you in my dreams, anyhow? I killed you for god's sake."_

_The dark haired man said "Because we are opposites of the same coin. You just don't see it."_

"_You and I have nothing in common, you are a rapist, you hurt Elizabeth in the worst way there is for a man to hurt her. Don't you dare compare me to you." insisted Jason as he glared at the ghost in front of him._

"_Worse way there is for a man to hurt a woman? Really?" asked the man in front of him. "Strangely enough, I disagree, but then I never had a very good moral compass, kind of like those you have in your life. Now why don't we see what your friends, family and enemies were doing today, shall we?"_

"_Go away, I wouldn't go anyplace with you." he said only for the man wearing the orange uniform to grin._

"_Fine, that just allows me to spend my one night on earth, drooling over my favorite obsession, a beautiful mother of two with no man in her life."_

"_Fuck you." said Jason coldly. Then seeing him start to disappear, Jason said "Okay, I will go with you, just stay away from Elizabeth."_

_Leering the man said "Okay, now who amongst your friends shall we start with?"_

_Seeing Jason glare, he said "Spinelli it is, shall we start with where he spent this morning."_

_Seeing Spinelli and Sam looking at something, Jason saw it was a necklace. "Do you think Maxie will like it?"_

"_She would be a fool not to." said Sam wishing he would just shut up for a minute. She had something to ask him before Jason returned and while she was sure the geek would agree, it had to be done discreetly. _

_Finding the time, she showed him the ring and said "What do you think? Does it remind you of Jason?"_

"_You are getting Stone Cold a ring?" he asked not sure that was an appropriate present._

"_No, this is the ring I want you to arrange for him to send to me. I am sure he is going to propose soon and I refuse to wear a ring that has been marred by his one night stand with Elizabeth Webber."_

"_Okay." he said then left to see Maxie. Seeing his love outside Kelly's, Spinelli couldn't help recalling her sleeping with Franco and wished he could forget the images in his head as easily as Stone Cold had om regards to Sam... _

_Jason flinched. He hadn't forgotten them. They were his daily penance. His punishment for ever thinking that he had any right to bring the danger of his word to his family. When Spinelli told Maxie about the ring, he never mentioned anything about Sam wanting the ring, just that he was ordering it. _

_So when Maxie rather viciously made a point of telling Lulu who was with Elizabeth, Jason saw her flinch and then after the two blonds returned to work, she rushed into the ladies room and vomited until there was nothing left and she was dry heaving._

_Seeing her tears, Jason wanted to say well you are marrying Lucky but he knew it was different. He always had known, but he had no intention of marrying Sam so he didn't. He just walked away with his guide and soon saw Carly talking to her mother complaining about Bobbie baby sitting Jake and Cameron. _

_When Bobbie took offense, Carly in a rather snotty tone made a comment she didn't realize her mother heard said "Two bastards by two different fathers, neither of which wanted her. When is she going to realize she is nothing and make our lives easier and either kill herself or die"_

_Bobbie waited until Carly left, then sat down stunned. Then when Jake came into the room and handed her a toy motorcycle, she took a good look at that little boy and said "Oh my god, Jason is your daddy."_

"_Daddy?" asked Jake. Then with a smile he rushed off to join the other boys playing in the den. Bobbie sat there, then realized Lucky knew and she knew enough of her nephew to realize EXACTLY what was going on. "Oh, poor, poor Elizabeth. What have you gotten yourself into?"_

_Thinking on Luke's attitude and Nik's she understood exactly what was going on, and found herself disappointed yet again in another member of her family even as she knew her daughter had more than likely played a part in destroying what ever fragile peace Jason and Elizabeth had made._

_Pulling out her phone list, Bobbie debated for a few minutes, then seeing Michael entering to pick up Morgan and being a little snot to the two Webber boys, she knew. She knew what she had to do before Elizabeth was once again left with nothing. _

_Making her call, she gritted her teeth and then finally snapped at the person on the other end. Then calling Laura, she said "We need to have a talk."_

_Jason listened to what she knew and suspected and realized that Bobbie wasn't trying to protect her family, at least not her blood family but the woman he should have been protecting if she was right about this. And thinking on it, he knew she was, it was eating his gut, slowly and steadily as he tried to find a good way of ending this without anyone he cared about going to jail._

"_Time to go." said the ghost and they were soon at the Jacks residence where Carly was talking to her little girl telling her how her Uncle Jason would be coming over soon, that he doesn't have any family. "There is no one that loves your Uncle more than me and soon you. He is going to be the perfect Uncle just like he is to Morgan and Molly and Kristina. He was your big brother's first daddy, he is going to be such a good daddy some day."_

"_Funny, I thought you were a father." said the ghost as they left and went to Alexis' house. Seeing Alexis with her two youngest daughters, Jason looked around trying to figure out why Sam wasn't there. _

_When Kristina walked off to the side of the room, she was on the phone and she suddenly passed out. Alexis screamed to the man in her kitchen and Mac came rushing out to help her. Calling an ambulance when the young girl didn't wake up, he found a pulse but her heart was pounding rapidly._

_When the medics arrived, they were going through the usual questions when they asked "Does she use birth control?"_

"_no, of course not." snapped Alexis. _

"_Madam, could she have taken aspirin, or any of these other items." he asked. When Alexis froze, Mac went looking for the younger girls purse and handed it to the men. _

_They dumped it and said "Ma'am. Your daughter is taking birth control."_

"_No she isn't. She would need me to sign for it and I assure you I didn't." she said hotly._

_Handing her the bottle, they saw Alexis sway then look at her little girl then Molly who was standing there wide eyes. "Molly, do you know anything about this?" asked Mac quietly. He had experience with daughters and he knew that they frequently told each other things they would never dream of telling their parents. _

"_Sam took her to get them. She said if Kristina was going to be losing her virginity to Kiefer she should use protection." said Molly._

_Alexis turned to the medics who were rushing her to the hospital "What is wrong with my daughter?"_

"_There is a bad batch of pills, the company recalled them but we have had a few patients as a result, did you daughter have an underlying medical condition." he asked. _

_Alexis brokenly told him about her illness when she was young then they called the clinic on the prescription. Getting the doctor as they arrived at GH, Alexis was furiously threatening to sue the company that had made the defective product after her daughter collapsed. _

"_Ma'am, here is your daughter's chart. There is nothing on there about her having a history like this. Unfortunately, this affects the birth control. We are going to have to give her an antibiotic, but that is all we can do. I would suggest you discuss this with the woman who came to see me with your daughter. She is who you should be angry with. There is a reason we request a parent and it isn't because we are trying to stop them from getting birth control. Someone was sloppy, very sloppy."_

"_Why are we here?" asked Jason._

"_I just wanted to show you this, did you know that the same woman that encouraged that girl to take birth control told your sister that the best thing to do to get over a rape was to get back in the saddle so to speak? Yup, she told your sister to sleep with her husband so she didn't lose him to another woman. And you think I am sick." he said laughing as they disappeared. _

_Ending up at the Spencers, Jason saw Elizabeth once again. Only this time, she looked bad. Like she was barely holding it together. Wanting to help, but knowing he had his own part in this, Jason could only watch as she slowly unraveled. _

_When Nik followed her into the kitchen, Jason did the same. Seeing them kiss, Jason felt pain but then moved closer as he realized he saw the same look in her eyes as when she was modeling for Deception. _

"_You know they say a rape victim either becomes a saint or a whore. I think Lizzie is becoming both. Sleeping with two brother while being in love with neither of them,. Tsk tsk." said Christmas present as they moved to yet another house. _

_Seeing Sonny talking to Olivia, and promising to have Jason look into something for her, Jason wanted to scream take care of it yourself. But he had put himself back into this situation, he and his need to protect. When they moved yet again, Jason found himself watching as Sam was talking to Michael. Wondering about that odd pairing, he got quite an earful._

"_So, I was wondering if you would help me?" she asked with a smile._

"_Sure, what do you need?" he asked. "I can arrange for a few of my dad's men to take care of it for you. But what did Elizabeth Webber ever do to you?"_

"_She stole something that belonged to me." said Sam with a sadistic grin. "You too. You like being number one in your uncle's life, don't you?"_

"_Well, I am the closest thing he has to a son. Of course he takes care of things for me."_

"_I am shocked, I wouldn't have thought your mother could keep a secret this long. Jason has a child, a little boy. I will leave you to figure out who that is. Now here, this is the address, remember, just have it trashed."_

"_No problem." he said. Calling up the two men he had turned, Michael gave the order while Jason stood there trying to stop him, but no one could hear him. "Don't let him do this, why aren't you stopping this?"_

"_Because I can only show you what is going on, I can't prevent it." he said. "Now shall we?"_

"_No, I need to prevent this." he said only for the man to say "Your chance to prevent this was years ago, but he his destiny was set the day you walked away and let Sonny Corinthos become his father. Your mistake, wasn't in what you do, it was allowing two people without a moral compass to raise that kid. Your good friend, she thinks that power and money are the be all end all, same with his father. And yet you thought your brother the alcoholic was a danger to him."_

_Jason watched as Michael laughed after giving the order to trash Elizabeth's car. Then he watched him go home and tell Carly he had run into Sam after going to the movies with friends. _

_Jason was happy they left, his guilt was starting to eat him alive but that went from bad to worse when he saw Monica sitting all alone in the den with her photo albums. Hearing footsteps, they saw Alice telling Tracy and Luke goodnight as they came in. When Monica did nothing more than look at her family, Jason said "Why are we here?"_

"_To see this." he said as Monica came to the picture of Jason. Seeing her grab the liquor bottle, Jason cringed until she slammed it into the fireplace as tears flew down her cheeks. "She is falling apart, but you, you are too busy saving Sam and her family. Carly and her family so that you neglect the people who have truly been there for you, waiting, accepting, finally coming to realize they will never matter more than your fake family."_

"_A couple more things as my time is limited." he said then they were at the penthouse where Spinelli was telling Maxie about Christmas' past. "Where were you two years ago?"_

"_I was trailing Stone Cold. I saw him at the house of his progeny and knew that couldn't be a good thing, so I called him claiming an emergency. Then I created one when I heard he was going to meet Elizabeth for New Years." he said beaming. "Last year I made sure that Stone Cold was too busy to mourn losing his son."_

"_But, if," Maxie was remembering Georgie like she did at this time of year and couldn't help it. She had to say it. "Spinelli, if Jason and Sam were so meant to be, don't you think they would be together without all of that?"_

"_What do you mean?" he asked. _

"_Spinelli, love can't be forced." she said softly. "I should know. I am sorry, I think I need to go home."_

"_But we haven't kissed under the mistletoe." he said. "I promised Sam we would be here when she returned with Stone Cold to celebrate their pending nuptials." he said only for Maxie to think on things then say "Have you ever looked in that box up in the closet next to Jason's guns. I did one day. I think you might need to take a good look."_

_When she had left, Spinelli thought about it, then decided that if his true love thought he should do it maybe, just maybe he should. Taking the box down, Spinelli sat and opened it. Dumping the various items, he saw some jewelry. A ruby ring he assumed belonged to Stone Cold's marriage to the godfather's sister, a star necklace he knew belonged to Sam. Beaming when he saw that, he moved on to the other times. _

_A few picture of Michael as a baby, one that said Baby girl McCall, a few of an elderly woman he saw had Lila written on the back. Some of his sister and a few of two men. Looking at the back, he was surprised to see they were of his master's estranged father and brother. _

_The once of Jake, looked worn from being handled, making Spinelli think that maybe he should be helping his master retain some connection to his son. Maybe when he married Sam, they could fight Elizabeth for custody. _

_Jason was sick as he heard the geeks thoughts. But when Spinelli was opening the last package, Jason was furious when he threw them down shocked. "Stone Cold, why would you have picture of her?" _

_When Spinelli went through them and kept making rude comments comparing Elizabeth to Sam, Jason finally got it. "You sick freak, you want Sam. That is why you have been pushing me to get back with her. And for your information, Elizabeth is ten times a more beautiful woman than your precious goddess."_

_When he saw the computer geek toss his photos into the fireplace, Jason was shouting no, this can't happen."_

"_He can't hear you, and we aren't done with fireplaces." said the man laughing as he whisked Jason and himself away._

_When they arrived at the cottage, Jason watched as Elizabeth opened a box and saw the shattered pieces of red glass. "So much for not taking back, Jason. She called, you ran. Well I hope if she is what you want, you find happiness, because god knows, this time I can't forgive."_

_Jason heard the footsteps, then Elizabeth rushing to the door. She saw the men outside, trashing her minivan and called Lucky. _

_Heading to the door, Elizabeth stayed inside, knowing it was more important to protect her family than something that could be replaced. Then there was the sound of nothing as Lucky pulled up._

"_Elizabeth? Are you okay?" he asked checking on her and the boys._

"_We are fine, they just drove away. Look, could you stay the night."_

"_I am on duty, I can't." he said regretfully while Jason cursed him. _

"_Okay, I understand." said Elizabeth as she went back inside while Lucky promised to file a police report saying "At least it is only dents and paint damage."_

_Elizabeth picked up the broken glass, cutting her finger as she did. With a sad laugh, she said "No one, is every here for me. I just don't get it, when did I screw my life up?"_

_Hearing her phone ringing, she answered it then snapped "No, Nik. I will call Lucky and said I am fine. You might want to remember that tomorrow, well today is Christmas and you have a young son."_

_Slamming the phone down, Elizabeth saw the gush of blood and tried to call the Drakes. Getting no answer, she was about to try someone else when she decided to just tape it up. Finally reaching Bobbie's cell, she told Carly she needed to speak to her mother._

"_My mother is too busy to deal with your latest mess, why don't you call Lucky?" she said hanging up and turning the phone off. _

_Elizabeth was desperate she had even tried to Quartermaine's but Luke had snapped at her to stop bothering them. Finally she called Jax' phone._

"_What will it take for you to get the message, solve your own problems." snapped Carly into the phone she had taken into the bathroom._

"_Carly I need help. I am bleeding badly and they can't get an ambulance out to me since there was a huge pileup on the interstate, Lucky was called to it while he was here, please?" she begged._

"_Why don't you drive yourself to the hospital or maybe do the rest of us a favor and die." she said hanging up then feeling slightly guilty she tried only to get a busy signal. "She can't be that bad, if she has the ability to call for help."_

_Jason was frantic, Elizabeth was becoming paler by the minute as she rushed up the stairs she swayed while getting the boys up. As she bundled them, Jason felt sick and was shouting at the man to help her. "She is going to die, don't you get that."_

"_I didn't think you cared. After all you let your friends and family use her as a punching bag. Didn't you say she could handle it, raising the boys on her own. Wasn't that what you really meant when you made her feel like a whore when you paid her to disappear with your son?"_

_When Jason just kept begging, the man in the prison orange jump suit took them out of the house and to an icy road where a mini van was driving too fast down the road. _

_Moving closer, they could hear her saying she didn't have brakes, and see the fear in her eyes as she looked at her little boys in the backseat. "Oh god, what have I done? If I stayed home, at least you two would be safe."_

_Seeing Elizabeth trying desperately to stop her car as blood spurted from her wrists. Jason was screaming until he was hoarse as the car went over the cliff. "NOOOOO!"_

"_We have one more stop." said the grinning man as they arrived early morning at a private corner of Kelly's._

"_Here, the rest of the money." said Michael. "Did you do as I asked?"_

"_We even gave you a bonus." said the man grinning at the kid. "The women called the cops, so we cut her brakes."_

_Jason could see Micheal's expression and knew. He knew that his life was over. "Here."_

_With that he pulled out the money his father had given him for a present. "You have no idea how good that was."_

"_What do you mean?" asked the thug._

"_There is nothing more for you here, head out of town." with that Michael left the diner, then called his mother. "Mom, did I hear right, was there a fatal car accident involving Lucky's son?"_

_Carly was hoping no one traced the call to her, knowing that Jason was better off this way, she said "Yes, we need to visit them today."_

"_Oh, I will be there." he said as he got into his car and sat there laughing. "Well, Sam should be happy now. What Elizabeth stole from her is no longer in existence."_

_Jason stood there shocked, looking on as Michael called Sam. Seeing the man who killed his son laughing and bragging about it after all he had given up, lost because of a promise he had made to this child as an infant and all Jason could do was cry._

"_A little too late don't you think?" said Tom. Then he said "What was it you said earlier, about you and I having nothing in common, that I hurt Elizabeth in the worst way there is for a man to hurt her. I can't help wondering, do you still think that, knowing her sons are dead, both of them. Because of the child you put before her, before them."_

"_You precious Michael just killed your son, maybe you should threaten to kill him, no not a good idea. You don't tend to keep that promise do you?" he asked while laughing. "His mother could have prevented this by just once in her life being kind, but no, not Carly. Now when there was chance of killing off her greatest rival for her affection. Maybe you should have told her not to worry. That there is no one, not even your own family that is more important than her and your precious Michael."_

_Jason found himself in an empty cold spot, the ghost of Christmas present gone. There was only silence as he looked at the grave in front of him. There was no name on it, just three freshly dug holes, one twice the size of the smaller ones._

_Feeling a bitter cold, Jason looked up into the face of the ghost of Christmas future and begged "Please, please god no. No more."_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 4**_

_Jason looked up into the black void that was the face of Christmas future and begged. "Please, tell me why we are here, why we are doing this. Can this be changed or is this a fixed event. Tell me, can I save my family?"_

"_Which family are you worried about saving. Chose carefully." replied the dark void as she said "Shall we?"_

_Jason wanted to refuse, but found himself clutching the bony fingers of the woman in front of him. He was trembling as they seemed to float to the Spencer house where Lucky was arguing with his sister who was dressed in a wedding gown. _

"_Why are we here?" asked Jason bewildered until he saw himself wearing a tux. "Is she marrying Spinelli?"_

_Turning, Jason was shocked to see the potential groom. "No, he is friends with her father, was married to her cousin for god's sake."_

"_But desperate times call for desperate measures. Nik and Lucky's battle over Elizabeth leads to a Cassidine war. You pal Sam ignites the fire. Luke is dead, Lucky is an addict again. Nik's son was killed when Sam accidentally hits him, but Lucky gets the blame."_

"_Why am I here?" he asked._

"_You, you blame Nik for Elizabeth's death. You don't know about Michael." said the future. "Shall we?"_

_They soon see Carly alone in an office making calls from a list. "Take a look at who she is calling. In spite of knowing that Lulu's life is forfeit without this marriage in name only, she is trying to find a woman from Sonny's past to convince him not to do this. See Sonny knows the truth, he knows it was his son, that Michael killed Elizabeth. But he would rather the mother of your child be labeled a whore than Michael labeled a murder."_

"_But-" Jason still didn't get it until Carly said "Brenda, it's Carly. Sonny needs you...." _

"_Does she know?" he asked not ready to even say her name._

"_Oh yes. Michael was bragging about it to her, she threw a party that weekend, claimed it was for the New Years, shall we attend?"_

_Jason was in the ballroom, a mere two days after Elizabeth's death watching as various member of Port Charles society drank, ate and gossiped. As he listened to them, he almost decked Tracy when she whispered to Luke about dodging a bullet since no one new that Jake was Alan's heir. Then hearing Jax, talking about being disappointed with Elizabeth, this from a man who had done quite a bit of damage on his own, made Jason sick._

_But the worst part was Sam, who seemed to be gleefully happy as she accepted everyone's apologies for judging her in the past. When she said "Some people, they just have no morals. They hide behind their name and their families to cover up how seedy they really are." Jason wanted to shout at her but then seeing his other self standing there at this travesty while Sam and the rest tore Elizabeth apart, he wanted to beat the hell out of himself. _

_But seeing Spinelli off to the side, sulking was what really got Jason's attention, especially as he saw him talking to Michael. When Jason heard him assure Michael there was no evidence left against him, then go over and join the trashing of Elizabeth, he heard the laughter getting louder, the decorations turning to garishly bright colors and then the part that sent him over the edge. Carly standing up at the podium toasting to the future marriage of Sam and Jason._

_Seeing his other self look surprised then resigned, Jason looked around and saw that some were missing but that most were here. Robin and Patrick were talking to Matt and some blond. Tracy and Luke were speaking with Max and Diane. But there were gaps, Alexis wasn't here. Then looking around, Jason saw that neither was Maxie._

"_Yes, they are missing. Want to see where they are?"_

_Jason nodded yes only to see them back at the cemetery. Alexis was standing at a grave site that Jason at first believed to be Elizabeth, until he saw that it was Kristina's. "Where is Sonny?"_

"_Attending your hastily thrown engagement party." she said. "Mac is here, along with Maxie. She had an awakening when they couldn't find a heart to save Kristina. She saw Sam pass the buck on responsibility for what happened to her sister and it woke her up."_

_Moving further along, Jason saw the graves of his own family. The temporary markers and the covered grave. "They were buried here earlier with only Steven and his grandmother here. Lucky refused to come, claimed to be the wronged man. Nik showed up but Steven decked him. You, you didn't even attend, you were too busy rescuing a wrongfully accused Michael."_

"_But Michael--"  
_

"_Yes, but you don't know that. Instead you killed two men who Sonny claimed was trying to blackmail his son. They had gone to the police, to Mac with the truth. You shot them dead, then got rid of the bodies."_

"_I wouldn't..." Jason was sick, but they were soon on to the next scene where they saw Sam telling Jason that she thought it was time that Spinelli move out. _

"_Why?" he asked. _

"_Well, eventually we are going to want a family of our own. We both know that unlike Elizabeth, I am capable of protecting your children. I would never do anything so foolish as to take them out and into dangerous weather. I can handle myself, and if they attacked our family, I could just shoot them without having to call for help."_

"_Fine, whatever you want." he said then went upstairs and fell into bed. Seeing the man just give up, Jason looked at the ghost of the future and said "Why would he do that, he knows she is a screw-up and would put her ego first."_

"_Yes, but he, well you told her she was a good mother. Why would you do that?" asked the woman. "A mother doesn't become a mother to hold onto a man, or to pawn her kids off on nannies. A mother protects her family like a mother bear. Have you ever seen that. They are defensive, they don't expose the cub to danger, until there is no other choice. They don't rush out to shot the bad guys."_

"_I know that." snapped Jason._

"_Then why doesn't he?" asked the future who then said "Time to go."_

_When they returned to the graveyard, Jason was shocked to see Carly there still in her gown from the party. But what truly set him over the edge was her spitting on his son's grave then putting small headphones into her ear and dancing over Elizabeth's._

"_I told you, I told you years ago. You were nothing, muffin. A mistake. The one night stand from hell who wouldn't go away, that is all you were."_

_Watching her leave, Jason felt pain, then grabbed his heart. "What is going on?"_

_Without words, she transported them to the Quartermaine's house which was under a hail of gunfire. "What is going on?"_

"_That is Nik's granny firing on Luke. She could care less that your family is there. Monica is dead, Edward died from the first round. Tracy took one in the spine, but Luke, Luke fled to safety with Ethan, Lucky and Lulu. In spite of having the ability to blow up the cars they were in, he chose to flee out the back door."_

_The next scene showed Jason agreeing to help protect the Spencers then leaving. "So, Corinthos, know of any one interested in buying a worn down company that I seem to have just inherited." said Luke. "Tracy and Alan's stocks just came to me, if I understand correctly your partner has his sisters and more than likely Monica's."_

"_I don't want you to say a word, at least until I talk Jason into selling his to me, got it." warned Sonny with visions of taking his company legitimate using the ELQ brand at first. "Wait, what about Ned and the kid?"_

"_Not a worry. We have the majority of ownership." said Luke lighting a cigar then starting to cough. An ambulance was called ten minutes later and Luke Spencer was no more. Jason smiled coldly from the corner just as the future took him elsewhere. _

_Seeing the grave of Sam, he said "What happened?"_

"_Sam here went to Helena tried to make a deal to save herself, instead was killed instantly along with the person she brought to Helena as a prize. She offered up Lucky who Helena put back under her control."_

_Jason saw someone standing at the grave mourning, moving closer he saw that it was Spinelli. As he listened to the kid pour out his heart, Jason felt rage like nothing he had ever felt before as Spinelli confessed to wishing he hadn't help her win Jason back. That if he hadn't interfered with Jason's relationship with Elizabeth nor covered up Sam's involvement in the second kidnapping, she would still be alive since Jason would have never harmed a hair on the goddesses head. When the broken geek vowed to take out the gruesome granny, Jason couldn't help cheering. _

"_Where am I? Did I wise up to her?"_

"_Wise up? You already know who and what she is, Jason. You just didn't fight for what you truly wanted and this, this is the result." said the ghost. "One moment, one choice made years ago, would have prevented this. Instead what do we have, shall we look?"_

_They saw Michael talking to the men about over throwing his father out of jealousy, Jason was a bit surprised to find out Dante/Dominic was Sonny's son, but not by much. He wondered how the younger man felt knowing his father was married to the woman he had been attracted to._

_Sonny was with Lulu, who was pregnant with his child to Jason's disgust and Carly was there screeching at them for the way Michael was acting. "Carly why don't you go home to your other kids, wait that's right. Morgan lives here and Jax to his daughter to Australia."_

"_Shut up, Lulu." she said venomously. "Where is Jason?"_

_Sonny squirmed but the ghost and Jason heard his thoughts just before Lulu said "Ask Michael about him, why don't you?"_

_Not sure what was going on, Carly went to the penthouse and saw the bare place and went up the stairs. "Jason, why are you sleeping in this room?"_

_Seeing his other self swaying as he stood, Jason winced when she continued "Look, I know losing Sam was a blow, but you need to snap out of this. Sonny needs you, Michael needs you. I NEED YOU!"_

_With a cold laugh the man said "Do you remember this winter, when Elizabeth died?"_

"_What, is this about Jake?" she asked surprised._

"_No, this is about his mother. When Elizabeth died, hours later, you were pushing me into marrying Sam, remember, but yet you assume I am mourning the woman who cost me everything. Yet the woman I had loved for years, you dismissed, repeatedly. This ALL THIS, we are getting what we deserve. I hope Helena wins, I truly do."_

"_Jason, why are you talking like this?" she asked bewildered. _

"_Because then maybe then, all of you will finally understand what nothing feels like. What it feels like to have your heart ripped from your body. To know that you will NEVER AGAIN see the smile of the person you love. That you … will never again... smell snow and be reminded of her." _

"_Jason, I know that you are …."_

"_NO THAT IS JUST IT, CARLY. You know nothing. You can't. Otherwise you would have moved heaven and earth to help me keep Elizabeth in my life, to keep Cam and Jake in my life. Instead, you encouraged me to make the worst mistake of my life and why? WHY?" he yelled._

"_Because Elizabeth was bad for you, you just refused to see it." she said firmly._

"_NO, BECAUSE you, you knew that I wouldn't put you first anymore. You, Spinelli, Sam, all of you resented Elizabeth because of what she meant to me. What she will always mean to me. Well, I don't care anymore, save yourself, don't save yourself. You were always going on about how weak Elizabeth was how she didn't fit in with my lifestyle. Well in the end, what about you, you haven't rescued yourself in years. And the only time you have tried, you sold me out. Just like Sam, just like Sonny, well I am done. You are on your own."_

"_What about Michael? What about your son?" she went back to what had always worked. _

_Looking at her, Jason picked up his gun and said "What son? Jake, Jake's dead and I finally found out the truth. How Elizabeth needed help that night, how every single person she called was too busy or too selfish to help. Well this time, I am too busy, and too selfish to help."_

_When she just stood there, Jason looked at her with ice in his eyes and said "Carly, one more thing. I don't want you to have false hope. I have nothing left, nothing. You took it all away."_

_She screamed at what happened next, Jason had pulled the trigger and as the blood splattered across the room covering her, she couldn't believe it, She couldn't believe he had done what he did, didn't he know how much she needed him?_

_Jason stood there shocked, "I killed myself, I let those who killed my family live and took the easy way out."_

_Standing there quietly watching , the woman said "No, you were preventing yourself from giving in to rescue them. Here, read tomorrow's paper."_

_Jason read it stunned at what his other self had done. A full disclosure of every death, of every lie and every bribe was in the article but the article on page one was the one which broke though his tears. The headline read that he had died wanting to be with his family. _

_When the ghost took him to the cemetery, he saw instead of the burial next to Elizabeth and their sons he was in a crypt. "Why am I here if I had stated I wanted to be buried with Elizabeth?"_

"_Because Steven died and the only Webber left was her sister who even after everything, decided to keep the two of you apart. She took a very large bribe from Carly who had you buried next to the other person who died that day."_

_Jason looked at the tombstone and wept. Jason Morgan and his son. Michael._

"_How do I stop this, this is only one possibility, right?" _

"_No, this is it. A choice you made years ago, predetermined this. All you can do is go back and live things differently from Christmas morning. Elizabeth will still be dead, your son and his brother will still be dead."_

"_No, please." Begged the man. "If this is true, please, I beg of you, just take me now."_

"_I can't. That is not my job." said the woman who then rubbed his shoulders with her bony fingers. _

"_Then why?" he asked the tears flowing copiously down his face. "Why show me this if I can't change it."_

"_Oh, you can change things from Christmas morning on, but up until the moment we return is set."_

_Jason said "Why show me all of this, why torture me this way if I can't save my family, if I can't save those I love."_

"_Because you, you were the one who made the choice at that moment. You set this in motion. If you wanted to change it, you should have already done so. But instead you choose your friends over love. You choose a whore over an angel." _

_With that the angel of death faded away as Jason looked towards the horizon. "Grandmother, I refuse to believe you showed me that if I couldn't change things. I refuse to believe that my family is gone."_

_Jason walked and walked until he found the cemetery sitting down at the base of Elizabeth's tombstone. "At least this way, I will be with you." _

"_What if I don't want you there?" said the voice he never thought he would hear again._

"_Elizabeth, I love you." he said looking up into her face._

"_Jason, at one point I loved you. But time and pain has killed all of that in me. When I died, I learned the truth, about everything but it didn't change what was in my heart. Pain, anger and betrayal. Not that I was any better. I have no excuses for my actions, but given a chance, of reliving my life. Jason, I would have never walked up those steps during that blackout. That is the moment I will regret for the rest of eternity."_

The head nurse was leaving for the day when she saw the man outside. "What on earth?"

Calling into the ER she asked them to send out a gurney then ordered them to wrap him up in the warmers. "Call Dr. Drake. Tell him that Mr. Morgan was found outside wandering."

Jason woke up, shivering and saw Patrick Drake leaning over him. "Patrick, what day is it?"

"Excuse me?" he asked. When the blond snapped the question again, he said "It's Christmas Day."

"Elizabeth, are Elizabeth and the boys okay?"

"Mr. Morgan, who is Elizabeth?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 5**_

Jason looked around the hospital room then saw his hands. They looked weird, at least to him. Everyone else in the room seemed to think he was the one acting strange. "Come on, Patrick, just answer the damn question."

The young nurse Jason had never seen before asked the handsome young doctor "Do you know the patient?"

"I never saw him before he collapsed in the ER two weeks ago." he said looking at the man. "Are you confusing me with my father?"

"NO." he snapped. "This isn't funny, Drake. You know my medical history, you should know better than this."

"Mr. Morgan, all I know about you I read on your driver's license and the x-rays. Just how do you know me?" he asked.

Jason was suspicious and decided to play along for a while. "General Hospital, Port Charles, New York. None of that rings a bell?"

"My father worked there years ago. So what?" he asked. Jason saw the badge around his neck and then the one on the nurses. "Help me up, I need to see something."

When the doctor protested, Jason struggled to stand on his own then when he headed towards the hall, he saw his reflection in the mirror and stopped stunned. Moving closer, he touched his face then said "What day is this again?"

"Christmas day." said the long suffering doctor.

"What date?" snapped Jason as he moved towards the windows.

"Uh, December 25th, why?"

"What year?" he added as they gave him bits and pieces of what he needed.

"Uh, how hard did you hit your head, outside?"

"The year, what year is it?" he asked. Then saying never mind, Jason, ordered the nurse out and went to what looked like a closet looking for his clothes. Grabbing them, he went to dress while Patrick threatened to get security.

"Look, Drake. I don't have time for this. You have been absolutely no help and I have to get home to Elizabeth. So move out of my way."

"You are in no shape to drive." snapped the neurosurgeon.

"Fine, then you drive me." he said then went to change. Shrugging on his coat, he went to admission and requested his bill.

"Look this isn't a hotel, you can't check in and out like that." snapped the doctor who was trying to figure out why he was fighting so hard with the neanderthal.

"Car?" asked Jason after he had given the woman his credit card. "Where is your car?"

"My car?" he parroted back.

"You said I wasn't up for driving, so you are the designated driver." said Jason taking the paperwork from the nurse and looking at the date. Looking up, his large smile made the woman behind the desk melt. "Now one more question. Just where is St. Thomas General."

"Uh, in New York." said the nurse as she started picking out china patterns in her mind.

Jason gave her another hundred watt grin then turned to the doctor. "Cancel on whatever woman you had plans with tonight. We are taking a road trip?"

"Why would I help you?" asked Patrick looking at the suddenly excited man in front of him.

"Because... because I finally understand what the ghost of Christmas past, present and future meant. Now, shall we go?" said the man impatiently.

Patrick found himself going to get his coat and keys, not sure of the why but knowing that he had to find out two things. Who was Elizabeth and why was this man so determined to drive two hundred miles on Christmas day.

The road trip was quiet, other than directions, Jason didn't say a word. Not even a complaint when Patrick turned on the Christmas songs other than to softly sing along to God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen. Patrick didn't even thing he was aware of doing it.

Then long arduous trip got even longer when they hit a blizzard just outside of White Plains, New York. Finally having to pull over in Poughkeepsie, Jason soon had them check into two hotel rooms as he tried to figure out who could help him back in Port Charles.

Finally deciding on trusting no one, Jason went to knock on the doctor's door. Hearing him talking to someone, Jason eavesdropped as the man seemed to be telling someone where he was just in case he didn't make it home ever again.

Entering he said "Relax, you're safe. I don't intent on killing anyone this week."

"Funny, but I don't know you, you turned up in my ER with a serious head wound and scared the crap out of the staff, myself and I have seen some very scary mood swings."

"Do you believe in love, Dr. Drake. Wait, that's right, I seem to recall hearing you were a playboy until you meet Robin." Seeing the man looking even less sure of himself, Jason laughed and said "It's simple, the woman I love is going to be making a very big mistake this weekend, if I don't prevent it. You, are going to help me convince her that I am not crazy."

"How can I convince her of that, when I'm not sure." said Patrick. When he saw the time he said "We should get some sleep, tomorrow we can get you so, uh, help."

"No, we should eat. Here, find something on the menu, order it and we can eat together." said Jason as he turned on the television to the weather channel. Jason saw the news then said "I will be back."

Making arrangements, he was annoyed to be told that it would tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. Spending the next day in his room, reading the book he had purchased in the gift shop, Jason tried to control his impatience. He had to get to Port Charles, and stop this from happening.

The next day, the doctor was unhappy about leaving his car, until he saw that the ownership papers for the SUV were in his name. Looking at the man, he said "Just how rich are you."

"Well enough." said Jason as he looked at the map and listened to the radio as they announced even more road closings. Arriving in Albany, Jason swore when he heard the news about the Thruway and soon had them checking into another hotel.

Finding an open used book store down the block, Jason quickly gathered some books and then asked for the medical section. Grabbing a few for Drake, he returned to the hotel and tossed them down for the man. "Here, something to read. We should be able to head out tomorrow."

"Maybe not, I was just talking to a trucker down in the bar, he said that he just came from the Canadian border through that small town of yours. Everything up north is closed down."

Jason went into his room, then started memorizing the books about Italy, planning in his head, the trip for Elizabeth. Hearing the howling winds and watching the heavy snowfall, he refused to give up home. He knew what he had to do and he only hoped that she would understand.

Two days later, the two impatient men were on the road, Patrick having bought a few turtlenecks and jeans along with a pair of hiking boots, Jason growled "What took you so long?"

"I had to try them on. Look, will you relax, why are you so worried?"

"I have to be in Port Charles by this time tomorrow night." he snapped then eased the black four wheel drive onto the road.

When they finally grabbed coffee and a bathroom break in Utica, it was almost six hours later and they had only traveled a hundred miles. Eating the sandwiches and soup, Patrick said "I know it doesn't taste very good, but we need food that will stick to us and warm us up."

"That isn't it. I just have an aversion to soup." said Jason. "Especially broccoli and cheese."

It was two in the morning when they reached Sackett's Harbor and Jason found yet another hotel, knowing they needed to grab a few hours sleep. Five hours later, he looked at the green signs and was happy to finally see Port Charles, thirty five miles.

"We should slow down." said Patrick.

"No, not until we are there." snapped Jason as continued on. Patrick saw the next sign, fifteen miles, then five and finally they had arrived. Suddenly Jason pulled off the road and onto a rest area stop. "What am I doing?"

"Uh, are you asking for a literal answer?"

"No, I just can't show up looking like this." he said.

"Yes, blond hair, blue eyes and scruff are a problem." said the man. "Trust me, you are the type that women fall for."

"Not the one I want." he said then saw the sign up ahead. "Do me a favor, See that hotel up ahead. Go inside and check us into a room. Here, take this." he said handing him almost five hundred dollars. "That should do it. I will be right back."

Patrick went into the hotel and soon had the room. When he went back down to the garage, Jason had returned and was carrying a bag. "What now?"

"Give me your hat." said Jason as they soon went up to the room. There he showered and changed, refusing to allow Patrick to do the same. "We don't have time for that."

"Why didn't I get two rooms?" he asked.

"Because they would know my name and I don't want to draw the owners attentions, just yet." he said as they hurried down the stairs. The blond coming in, took a good look then said to herself, no you are just imagining things.

Jason pulled up in front of the house, he could see the guests rushing in and looked at his watch with a grimace. This was going to dirty, but he didn't care. He couldn't let this happen. At least not the way it did the last time. He wouldn't allow this to end with Elizabeth feeling humiliated.

"What is going on?" asked Patrick as they walked up to the porch.

"We are about to stop a wedding." said Jason as he suddenly felt nervous. What if his doing this caused a totally different outcome than the first time. What if Elizabeth hated him?

Hearing the sudden quiet then the wedding march start, Jason realized he was panicking and just entered. Turns out he had perfect timing as Elizabeth looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her was coming down the stairs.

He saw the guests start to whisper, as they wondered what he was doing here. "Elizabeth?"

He saw the shock and surprise and pleasure on her face, just before he heard the putz come to stand in front of him. "Good to see you, Jason. Are you here to wish Elizabeth and I well."

Moving around the kid without answering, he looked at Elizabeth and said "I am sorry, but I need a moment, please?"

In shock, she stood there. She had been about to marry Lucky, but the man who starred in her dreams was in front of her asking for her help. "Uh, sure." she said.

"Elizabeth, this can wait, at least until after the ceremony, I would think?" said a blond he assumed was Sarah.

"No, it can't. Otherwise I wouldn't be here." said Jason looking into her eyes, willing her to listen to him.

"Lucky, it will be just a minute." said Elizabeth handing her flowers to Gia who had suddenly appeared.

"Elizabeth! I forbid you to speak to this man." said Audrey as she came up to them.

"Grams, Jason looks like he traveled a long ways to be here. I will be right back." said Elizabeth.

Following Jason into the kitchen, Elizabeth said "Jason, are you in trouble?"

"Yes, something was stolen from me and I need your help to get it back." he said. Seeing her looking at him in surprise, he added "You are the only one who can. I need to tell you something I know that I have the worse timing but then we always do."

"Jason, what is it?" she asked reaching out to take his hands. Jason found his eyes mesmerized by the site of her engagement ring, then snapping out of it, he said.

"I love you, I always have. I couldn't let you marry Lucky without my telling you. I just need you to answer one question for me. Are you marrying him because you are in love with him, truly deeply in love with him. Do you see your children in his eyes, do you see the two of you many years in the future together. Do you, do you know how much he is willing to give up for you, for just a chance at a life with you?" he asked.

Elizabeth couldn't remove her eyes from Jason's, and the intensity burning in them. "Do you want to visit Italy with him, seeing the world afterwords."

He never heard the sound of footsteps, but Elizabeth saw Gia entering and said to her "YES?"

When Jason suddenly freed himself from her hands, she didn't understand, anymore than when he said in a broken voice. "I will be at the Port Charles hotel. Waiting, in case you decide you want to be with me."

Watching in confusion as Jason fled as quickly as he arrived, she thought about his questions and knew what she had to do. Stopping Gia, she said "I know we have never been close, but right at this minute, you are the only person I can consider a friend."

Gia smiled, she could see in Elizabeth's eyes what was about to happen, and couldn't help thinking that the blond man's showing up was for the best. This way Elizabeth didn't marry a man who didn't love her and she didn't have to break her promise to Nik.

When they entered the other room, she saw Carly entering and trying to get Jason from leaving without her. The distraction allowed Elizabeth to move to where Lucky was standing as she heard him telling Nik that calling Carly was the smartest thing to do. "She will get him out of here, there is no way I am losing Elizabeth to Jason Morgan, not this time."

Removing her ring, Elizabeth walked over to Laura and said "I am sorry about this."

Then walking over to Lucky, she said "Lucky, I can't do this. I don't see my children in you, instead I see a child I am going to be taking care of the rest of my life. That isn't how I want to live my life."

"What about our love, our permanent lock?" he shouted as Jason got what was going on in spite of Carly trying to drag him out of there.

"Lucky, I don't love you, at least not the way a woman should love the man she is about to marry." she said.

Audrey stood up and said "This is all his fault, he put these idea's in your head. If you do this, young lady...."

Jason turned to her and said "I have a question, Mrs. Hardy, have you EVER once threatened Sarah like that. The woman who is even now lusting after Lucky? The woman who had treated her sister like crap for years, because you and her parents bury your head in the sand."

"How dare you?" she snapped only for Jason to ask.

"That first year that Elizabeth came to live with you, that she didn't receive any presents, you knew that Jeff and her mother didn't send anything,but did you ever ask Elizabeth why she wasn't upset?"

"What business is it of yours?" she asked coldly.

"Because I know the answer. See your son, Jeff would work the holidays so her mother would find a reason to punish Elizabeth to take her presents away then return them to the store, always getting something for Sarah with the credits. Have you ever in the entire time she has been living with you wondered what is up with that?"

"That isn't true, Jeff would never allow that to happen."

"Your son was too busy, too worried about his career to pay any attention. Elizabeth was led to believe that to be loved, to be respected, she had to be absolutely what ever those in her life wanted her to be, yet none of you, and I am including the Spencer's in this, were EVER what Elizabeth needed. None of you ever have just given her unconditional love."

Elizabeth saw his expression and wiped the tear sliding down her cheek. "Jason how did you know about my Christmas', I have never told a single soul about that?"

"Someone knew." he said quietly. "Someone who wanted to change it, but couldn't."

"Jason, can you wait while I change." she asked with a soft smile.

"Why, you look wonderful?" he asked.

"Because, I never want to see this dress again." she said then turning to Gia asked her to help her change.

The guests stood around, not sure what to do, Jason just glared at Lucky who had the sense to keep quiet while Carly kept talking about Michael and how he had grown and how he was going to be so excited to see Jason.

When Elizabeth came down the stairs, in jeans and a turtleneck carrying her leather jacket, Lucky moved between Jason and her and said "Elizabeth, we promised each other we would be together forever. Our hearts are locked as one, I fought so hard to get back to you, don't do this to me,"

"Jason, may I have your wallet?" asked Elizabeth without looking at Lucky while Carly started protest as Jason handed it over. Removing a hundred dollars, she handed it to Lucky then said "Here, use this to call a locksmith."

Gia couldn't help snorting as she tried to control her urge to laugh as Lucky stood there, staring at the money.

Once outside, Jason shook off Carly and said "Shall we?"

Surprised at the grand gesture, Elizabeth put her hand in his and said "First, there is something I have been longing to do for years."

Smiling he said "We can do anything you want."

"Good, because I guarantee this is going to piss a few people off." she said and slipping her hands up his neck and into his hair, Elizabeth pulled him down into a kiss. There was nothing tentative about it as Jason wrapped his arms around her waist and moaned as he felt her back in his arms for the first time in what felt like years.

Hearing the sound of yelping behind him, Jason slowly broke off the kiss, saying. "Wow."

"Wow, yourself." she said laughing then saw Carly's expression. "Uh, Jason. I think we broke Carly."

Turning, Jason saw the blond standing there, her face white and her hands shaking. "Carly, go home."

"Come with me, Jason." she begged then glared at Elizabeth when he shook his head no.

"Why not?" she whined as the rest of the guests joined her on the Spencer porch.

"Because last time I left here, I forgot something and that is all I returned to town for." he said looking at Elizabeth. "Obligations, fulfilled?"

"Yes." she said. "Next stop Venice?"

"No, first we have to return something I borrowed to New York." he said pointing out Patrick.

Giggling at the man's expression, she said Elizabeth Webber and you are?

"Patrick Drake and you have no idea how glad I am to find out you are a real person." he said with a laugh.

They were walking down the steps, when Nik rushed up and got in front of Elizabeth saying "How can you do this to him? He was willing to marry you when he doesn't love you anymore and you publicly humiliate him by taking up with this thug?"

Jason tapped him on the shoulder then said "You are as big of a selfish bastard as the rest of your family. Go away, Nik."

"You don't get to tell me what to do in my mother's home." he snapped.

Jason let him get angry then said "Aren't you a little old to be hiding behind your mommy? Grow up, Cassidine. Why don't you just admit that you still want her, that you are fine with her being with Lucky since he doesn't love her. But me, you know she loves me."

When the Prince took the first swing, Jason took the free shot it allowed him and decked the man he loathed. "Stay away from Elizabeth, stay away from me."

Walking away, Elizabeth heard her grandmother's threats and Carly's mutterings and just closed her heart to them. She was going to take a chance for once. See if following her heart gave her a better life than following her head.

Once they had dropped the good doctor off at the hotel, Jason said "Are you up for a ride?"

"Wait, do you have your bike here?" she said looking excited then seeing the snow sighed, "I guess not."

"We will have a motorcycle ride, soon enough. For now, let me show you a place I found."

Arriving at the overlook, Jason said "I love you."

Looking back at the man standing behind her as she admired the views. "I love you too, I should have told you before."

"No, the timing wasn't right. There is one more place we need to go, there is much I have to tell you." he said thinking of all the things he was going to change. "But I want you to know one thing. You are the most important person in my life, more than Sonny, more than Carly and more than Michael, don't you dare forget that."

"I won't." she vowed. When they arrived at the hideaway, she said "You do know they might come here looking for me?"

"No they won't. Because we aren't going to your studio. We are going to the one across the hall." he said. "Go get some clothes, then we will talk."

"Are you hungry, I think I have some soup?" she said when Jason pulled her back into his arms and kissed her yet again.

"No soup, just talk." he said then asked "What do you think of the name Jacob?"

"Jacob?" she asked surprised. "It's nice, why?"

"That is the name of one of our children. And I have a lot more than that to tell you." he said,.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

Elizabeth sat there, not sure what to say or do. Then looking into Jason's eyes, she saw the fear and reached out to take his hand. Wiping the tears away with her other hand, she said "We can't let that happen, I refuse to live like that. Not now."

Jason felt his fear slowly slip away and lifting the hand holding his, said "I know that the time isn't right right now, but at some point, in the future. Preferable before our son is born this time, will you marry me."

With a soft chuckle, she leaned in and kissed him. "You will just have to ask me again."

"We have to go and get poor Dr. Drake. Patrick was convinced that I was crazy. Maybe I was." he said, "But it felt real."

"We aren't going to let that future happen. I promise you." said Elizabeth. "So I have my bag packed, you said I have no worries when it came to the studio, all that is left is to visit Lila before we head out. I think she should know you are in town."

With a grimace, he said "We have to do it quickly, before Sonny and the others find out."

"You do know that Carly and he are separated right now." she said. "She turned Sonny in to the FBI after the explosion last year. AJ filed for custody of Michael, it's a huge mess right now. Then when you add that he is flirting with Alexis who is staying in your old penthouse..."

"It's a mess and not our problem." said Jason. "I will visit Lila, maybe we should stop out in California and visit with Emily too." When Elizabeth squealed and tossed herself into his arms, Jason tightened his arms around her and kissed her just as they heard the pounding on the door across the hall.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth, I know you are in there. Get out here, you owe me an explanation." shouted Lucky. When the young man kept pounding one of Elizabeth's upstairs neighbors came down and threatened to call the police.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked arrogantly.

"The annoying little shit that was engaged to the cute woman who lives here. From the sound of it she walked out on you, good for her." said the man as he walked to the staircase. "I mean it, I will call the police and have you arrested."

They heard the heavy steps of Lucky going down the stairs then the slamming of the outer door. "Wow, he is going to be a pain. How fast can we leave?"

Hugging her just as the bells rang in the New Year, Jason leaned down and kissed her. "We have to wait at least until morning so we can visit Lila."

"I wonder what we can find to occupy our time." she said moving closer only for Jason to groan and say "No, not yet. This isn't a rejection, because it has to be rather obvious how I feel, but..."

"But...?" she asked.

"I want us to wait at least until April. I want you to know, to trust that this is about more than making love." he said gently. "We are heading to Italy."

"Fine." she said pouting then laughing when she said "You do know that Carly is not going to be happy."

"Elizabeth in the future, I saw her dancing on your grave. I don't give a damn how unhappy Carly is going to be."

Early the next morning, Lila moved to the study, Monica had sworn she had seen Jason the night before at the Port Charles Hotel. She knew that if her grandson was in town, he would stop in early to see her. Sure enough, she saw his head popping in from the patio. "May we join you?"

"We?" she asked then smiled at seeing Elizabeth entering behind him as they held hands. "Oh, my dear, you woke up to the truth, I am so glad."

"We are leaving for Italy. I just wanted to stop in and visit." said Jason as they settled on the sofa near her wheelchair.

"Good, they won't give either of you any peace as long as you are here." she said gently. "When will I see you again?"

"We will be back in April." Jason assured her. "Grandmother, how is AJ, is he staying sober?"

"He is trying. It's hard, I know Sonny is your friend, but what he did to your brother... AJ said he hung him from a meat hook forcing him to give up custody of Michael. That Emily's Zander helped." she said sadly.

Elizabeth waited until they were in the truck then said "Jason, are you sure that what you are supposed to change was my wedding. You said I canceled it, anyhow. What if what you were supposed to change was that. What if you were supposed to save Michael by doing that you might have saved us."

Seeing her expression, he said "Explain?"

"See, you said Michael kills our children and me. That he takes pleasure in our deaths. Well, your helping save me, didn't change anything but us." she said. "I think you need to free Michael from Carly and Sonny."

"Elizabeth I can't. He KILLED YOU, he KILLED OUR SONS." he said in anguish. "I can't get past that."

"Jason, this Michael, this one is a little boy. He hasn't killed anyone." she said gently.

"But even if I do help get him away, I can't raise him. I won't. What I felt for him, it's gone. I look at him and see a murderer." he said.

"Well, since AJ isn't a possibility right now, why not have Alan and Monica go for custody? You said that in the future you come to have an uneasy relationship with them, that you realize they aren't bad parents."

Groaning, Jason looked at the house then said "We are going to have to go back in there. Aren't we?"

With a soft kiss she said We go in together. I hate to say it but you need AJ there as well."

With pouty expression on his face, he heard Elizabeth laugh with a far away look in her eyes. "What is it?"

"I was just imagining that mulish look on a child, maybe this unknown Jake." she said then when Jason groaned she asked "What?"

"Stop talking like that or we are going to get caught in this town. I am going to end up checking us into the hotel and keeping you there for a week."

Opening the door, she looked at him and said "Promises, promises."

Once inside, the yelling started and Jason wanted to leave, but he didn't. He had thought about it and knew that if there was even a single chance of changing Michael he had to take it. He knew that when he didn't return or do what she wanted Carly would turn Michael into the same self- absorbed, spoiled brat he had been. He would do ANYTHING to protect his future family.

"Okay. Why don't we listen to what Jason has to say?" asked Lila. "Jason?"

Looking at his parents, he said "I need to speak to Monica and Alan then if AJ could join us in ten minutes."

"Who are you to come into this house and give orders?" asked Edward.

Looking at the man who would only become vulnerable with the death of his beloved wife, Jason said "Edward, this doesn't concern you. You are my only problem with what I am going to ask my parents to do."

"If this is about this lov..." Edward found himself on the outside of the door and stared at it blinking.

"Mr. Quartermaine, I would suggest you have a seat and listen to what I am about to tell you." said Elizabeth.

"Do you know what is going on in there, and if you do you should tell me." he said only for Elizabeth to point to a chair and say "Sit old man."

Ned spit out the coffee he was drinking at the tone out of Elizabeth who had her hands on her hips. When the staring contest ended, Edward's face was flushed and Lila was laughing saying "Good job my dear."

Looking around, Elizabeth said "Jason is trying to help and if any of your screw this up, I am going to do my best to make sure he doesn't forgive you, any of you." she said glaring at Edward who was still blustering. "AJ, a word of advice, going in there with your usual arrogant attitude is not going to be helpful. So shut up and listen to what he has to say."

Jason and his parents had been about to sit down when they heard the loud voices from the other room and stopped to listen. With a soft chuckle, Monica said "I think they are listening to her."

"Jason what is it?"

"I can give you proof that what happened to AJ." Seeing their expression, he said "But I don't think that AJ should have custody of Michael. Sonny would just try again and Carly wouldn't give up either. I will help you get him free of them if you meet a couple of conditions."

"What are they?" asked Alan as he looked at his son in shock.

"You actually take custody of Michael. Get him some help, he is going to need it. Carly has done a number on him. AJ gets liberal visitation rights, as long as there is no deal with grandfather. Edward isn't going to change, he will hide it better but won't ever change his attitude."

"Okay, if we agree?" asked Monica.

"There are a few other things. I can make sure the courts keep Carly away, but she isn't going to stay away for long. Just enough to give you time to bond. You need to set down some rules, tell Tracy to move out, no more squabbling." he said just as AJ joined them.

Seeing his brother, Jason said "I owe you an apology. I thought your being a drunk was the worst thing that could happen to Michael, clearly it isn't. Sonny and Carly are destroying him. I never wanted him to feel a sense of entitlement that I felt the Quartermaines exude. Unfortunately, the grasp for power and greed that exemplify Carly and Sonny is worse."

"Why? Why now?" asked AJ looking at his brother.

"Sonny, he went too far with what he did and while away I ran into someone who is going to come to town and I think make things worse. Sonny has a sister, Courtney. I haven't told him about her, I don't intend to. AJ, can you live with these terms?"

Wanting to complain that if Jason hadn't interfered he wouldn't have to, AJ thought about it for a few minutes then said "Yes, I can. Are you sure you can get the evidence."

"Yes. I will drop it off on my way out of town this afternoon." he said. "Mom, Dad, hopefully this will work out, I am going to give you a phone number, do not give it out. To no one."

Monica was in shock at the Mom and Dad part. Alan just looked at his son and smiled saying "Okay."

"Good luck." he said then went to retrieve Elizabeth who was talking to Ned and Skye. Stopping for a minute, he said to them. "Skye, if you are smart, don't get engaged to Jax. I have heard rumors that Brenda is alive and if they are true..."

"Thanks." she said stunned. "Wait, how do you know who I am?"

"Skye Chandler, possibly Quartermaine. I know that you had it rough, but do me a favor, try to give Monica a little slack. You are not the first illegitimate child to pop up and she came to love me."

Watching stunned, Ned looked at AJ who had the same gobsmacked expression on his face and called out "Bye." when Jason left with Elizabeth. The Q's all looked around at each other and then Edward chuckled and said "I should have listened to Lila last year, she said he was in love with the Webber girl."

As they all parted, AJ went to the hospital with his parents and sat in on a morning AA meeting. Running into Sonny as he left, he made a point to disengage from the man and went to his parents office. Seeing a messenger, he waited then heard Alan say. "AJ, this is it."

Watching it, Monica called Mac who came right over. Calling Alexis, he said "Tell your client to come down to the station and turn himself in. He has some questions to answer."

Three hours later, Jason and Elizabeth were on a private plane to Italy while Patrick Drake was beginning his long drive home. Sonny was being booked along with Zander while Taggert was doing a happy dance around the station.

Alexis was explaining to Carly that there was nothing she could do. "The evidence was obtained legally, and it is distressingly clear what is happening on it."

"DO something. Wait, don't do anything. Jason is in town. He will fix this." she said rushing to the door only for AJ to stop her and say "Carly, who do you think gave me the tape?"

"Jason would never help you, he hates you for what you did to me and to our son." she said only to see Alexis move closer. "I told you to stay here and do nothing."

"Carly, AJ is telling the truth. He called me on his way out of town. Assured me that he had been the one to obtain the tape, for me to tell Sonny that he is done."

"Done? There is no done." she said. "This is all that mealy mouthed Elizabeth Webber's fault. She did this. She caused Jason to abandon his family. She HATES me."

"I wonder why?" snarked Alexis as she walked away.

The dominoes fell, Sonny went to prison, Carly lost custody of Michael and back in Ferncliffe for a couple of years. When she got out, she ended up working for her mother at the diner. She had almost gotten Nik Cassidine to propose to her, when he cheated on her with her blond co-worker who had come to town to mooch off her rich brother at the worst time possible.

Sonny had lost everything to RICO violations, but mysteriously there was never anything tying his former partner Jason Morgan to it. Brenda showed up in town, saying she had be rescued by a man named James Craig.

Jax and she had married, much to Carly's chagrin as the blond had been working as a hostess in his nightclub hoping to get him to date her. Her only pleasure had come from Nik ending up raising his brother's child after Courtney cheated on him a couple of weeks after the honeymoon.

The Cassidine War came with only Spencers and Cassidines dying, including a con artist who had shown up in town claiming to be Alexis' long lost daughter. With Nik and his wife's death, the aptly named Spencer ended up in the custody of Laura who proceeded to raise yet another child who thought the world revolved around him. With Lucky's death, Luke had gone on a rampage to kill Helena getting himself and the evil queen.

Luis Alcazar did turn up in town, looking for Brenda, only to end up in a jail cell along with his partner Ric Lansing. After yet another mob family tried to move in and ended up in jail, they decided to leave Port Charles alone certain that the police there had an inside track.

Michael was living with his father and having weekend visits with his mother. He had seen his Uncle Jason only twice since the fateful New Years day the man had helped decide his future. The first time, he had seen him, his Uncle had been reserved, the second he had refuted the lies his mother had told the now teenager.

Michael had heard from Carly about her great romance with Jason only to learn that it had instead been a one night stand with no names exchanged. Jason had been brutally honest with the kid. When his mother had gone on and on about Elizabeth, Michael had finally seen the light and realized she was jealous.

At sixteen he had been walking in the park, playing soccer with his friends, when one of them had brought a gun from home. Michael once again ended up in a coma. This time dying when AJ had regretfully pulled the plug. His Aunt Emily had called in the doctor recommended by her brother, but Patrick had been unable to save the boy.

Instead Patrick had finally met his Robin, introduced by the chief of staff Steven Webber who was married to Emily. Alan had retired a year before and now only was on the Board. Lila had died just like in the last time line, but but this time Jason had had Elizabeth and their oldest son to support him.

He had wanted to name him Cameron in memory of the little boy whose curls and dimples had stolen his heart, but Elizabeth had insisted on a fresh start and they soon named him Christopher Alan Morgan, the Christopher coming from his being created on Christmas eve.

They had tried to spend time in Port Charles, but between Carly who still refused to give up and Laura who felt Elizabeth's leaving was the beginning of her family's downfall, they didn't want their children to grow up with the burden of their family names.

Some things did happen differently, Dillon would fall for Maxie not Georgie. But that worked out well as the younger sister went off to college in Italy and had visited them a couple of times. Alexis did end up pregnant with Sonny's child, a little girl who she named after her friend Chloe who had died years earlier.

Kate never showed up in town, therefore neither did Olivia or Dante. Trevor did, but soon left fleeing to escape indictment on Federal charges.

Jeff eventually came town town to visit his son when Audrey died. The elderly lady had never forgiven Elizabeth for tossing away someone respectable like Lucky Spencer for the former thug whose only job now was kept very quiet to protect his family.

Elizabeth had long ago accepted her father's apology, wanting to move on to a happy future with Jason.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as he slipped in behind her to embrace her and take pressure off her back as he joined her in watching the falling snow.

"My father and our visit to him that January." she said then gave another heavy sigh. "He still thinks he has to try and make up for my mother, no matter what I say."

"He gets that he made a mistake, Elizabeth. I still don't know if what happened was real or a dream, but I give thanks every night that if it was real, they allowed me to wake up early enough to save our family." he said kissing her neck and making her moan. Just as his hand started to head sound across her swollen stomach, they heard the pounding of footsteps rushing to their room.

"You know, you forgot to lock the door."she reminded to him.

Laughing as their two sons rushed into the room. "Daddy, we had an accident," they said looking guilty.

Jason looked at the six year old and the almost three year old and said "What kind of an accident?"

"See, we sort of accidentally poured paint on Mommy's Christmas present from you." he said with a careful look at his Mommy.

"Christopher, how did you accidentally do that when it was covered?" he asked.

"Uh, we wanted to take another look." he said looking guilty. "Then we decided to match the color of the helmet for the sign and we-I dropped a bottle of Mommy's paint all over the seat."

Elizabeth grinned and buried her head on Jason's shoulder to keep from laughing. Between Jason's look of astonishment and the two younger boys shock, she couldn't help having a memory flash.

"Do you remember asking me if when I looked did I see my future children in their father's face?"

"Not exactly how I phrased it, but yes." he said still glaring at the two blonds over their mother's shoulder.

"Well, right at this moment, I do. And I love that." she said kissing him then moving over to kiss the boys on the top of their head. "And right now, Mommy is going to check out the motorcycle she thinks she is getting for Christmas."

Watching as his eight month pregnant wife tried sneaking out to the garage before their son's stopped her, Jason looked out the window and would have sworn he saw three ghosts. The same three who had given him the greatest gift in the word. His family.

Stopping to pick up the book that Elizabeth must have been reading when she got distracted by the snow falling outside, he flipped to the last page and said "God bless us, everyone."

Hearing laughter, Jason walked to the doorway and set the book down on the shelf, "And thank you for the time."

The End


End file.
